New Love, New Loss
by CSIBeauty
Summary: Kyle is left to think after Isabelle tries to kill him and begins to thinks about all of the time they spent together. He realizes just how much he loves her, and soon after learns of her death. Inspired by contest on another site. KyleIsabelle One Shot!


**New Love, New Loss**

Kyle sat on the floor and put his head against the wall. He had thought Isabelle's abilities were gone. _Was that just a lie? _Kyle thought to himself. He looked up at the ceiling. _Was their relationship a lie?_ _It couldn't have been. If it was then why did she not kill me. _He got up from his sitting position and began pacing the room. He put his hands to his lips remembering when she kissed him. He had become such close friends with her while staying in Promise City. It was his destiny to find her, and he could tell that she had changed. He smiled when he thought of the times they had walked around the city together. They would always talk for hours, and he remembered how much he missed her when Richard took her from the city. He fell in love with her and everything that had happened in the past didn't matter anymore. He sat in a nearby chair looking up at the security cameras. Despite the many people who lived in promise city he felt alone when she wasn't there. He closed his eyes thinking about the time he had spent with her and what he hoped to come. He heard a noise and looked up to see Cassie smiling at him.

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed that his ability felt the need to disturb him now.

"Whats with the tone, Kyle?" she asked. "Not feeling well?"

"Did you come to tell me something or just to annoy me?" he asked ignoring her questions.

"Theres no need to get cranky." said Cassie walking around a nearby table and sitting in a chair. "I just thought I would warn you about the bad news your going to receive."

"What kind of bad news?" Kyle asked truly curious.

"I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you that." she said sitting back in the chair and crossing her arms.

"Then why show up at all?" he asked standing up.

"Well, something tells me that your not going to take it well, and I thought you should at least know that this day is going to get really bad." she said seeming empathetic.

"Is it Isabelle?" he asked fear in his eyes.

"Maybe you should wait until Jordan gets here." she said.

"Jordan's here?" he asked surprised.

"Lets just say he should be here soon, and as it turns out, he is the bearer of the bad news." said Cassie standing up and walking over the the security cameras. He looked up to see Jordan just entering Promise City. He smiled at the sight of Jordan but could tell that their was a certain sadness in his eyes. His heart began to beat faster as his happiness turned into worry.

"You never answered my question, Cassie." he said somewhat angry. "Is it Isabelle? Did something happen?"

She looked at him without answering. He could see in her eyes the sadness she had for him. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. She turned to look at the door as Jordan walked it. He immediately saw the fear and worry in Kyle's eyes.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"What happened to Isabelle?" he asked suddenly. Jordan was taken aback by the question, but then looked down at the floor trying to find the right words.

"She's gone!" he said looking up at Kyle. "She came to get me and your father, and she died saving us."

Kyle fell to the ground letting the tears flow from his eyes. Jordan knelt down next to his friend holding him close.

"I'm sorry, Kyle." he said. "I know how much she meant to you."

Kyle regained himself tears still flowing. "She saved you guys?" he asked quietly almost unable to get the words out.

"Yes." said Jordan. "She was brave to do so and died valiantly."

Kyle managed to stand up as Jordan helped him. Kyle stood silently and noticed Cassie was once again gone.

"Isabelle did everything she could for our cause and we shouldn't let her die in vain." said Jordan. Kyle nodded in agreement unable to find the strength to speak. Once again even though he was surrounded by people, he felt as if he was alone in the world.


End file.
